


Please, For Me?

by siliconpine



Category: Bob Dylan (Musician), George Harrison - Fandom
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, also gay culture is sitting the way bob does, and he's an octopus, and his kisses, george rambles a lot, george's puppy eyes are lethal, they're both so poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siliconpine/pseuds/siliconpine
Summary: George begs. Bob relents. Because who could seriously resist him?





	Please, For Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a quote from incorrectwilburys on tumblr (mothi on ao3)  
> George: Please? For me?  
> Bob: Don't do that.  
> George: What?  
> Bob: You think every time you say "Please? For me?" I'll do whatever you want. Well, not this time.  
> George:  
> George: Please? For me?  
> Bob: Okay.

He’s sitting on the sofa, one of his legs slung over the arm. His other leg is being used as a pillow by George, who’s leaning against it. George who happens to be tall enough to lean his head backwards on Bob’s knee. Or maybe he’s just short. He prefers not to think about it that way though.

George is rambling, and Bob listens to the melodic rise and fall of his voice. He says something about a penguin that got pissed and took pot and Bob files it away as one of the many quirks that make George seem so endearing. He mumbles a poem he’s remembered from his childhood in a sing song voice, before hopping off that train and lamenting about the lack of ukuleles Bob owns. He tells him he’s like a skipping stone, and how he was flying in the 60s, and it was exhilarating. He had dreaded sinking back then, thinking the sting of disappointment would be too great a burden to bear, but now that he’s lying beneath the cool waves, it’s calm and sort of mellow and he doesn’t mind it at all. He begins recounting a funny story involving one of Tom’s hats, a kitten, a soggy newspaper, and a copiously high number of marbles, before he gets distracted and starts wondering if Tom has multiple copies of the same hat and if he can convince Jeff to wear one. Bob lets the chatter wash over him. The accent, once strange and unfamiliar, now silky and soothing to his ears. He watches his upside down face with a fond smile, the book he’s been reading forgotten in his hands.

“Will you do it Bobby?” Huh? he must have missed something.

“Do what?”

“Another concert. Like the one for Bangladesh, but this time for the Black Lives Matter movement,” he grins like an excited puppy and leans his head backwards even more to make eye contact with Bob.

“I dunno Georgie. It might seem like we’re making light of the matter.” 

George pouts playfully then twists around to face him and sit cross-legged between his legs.

“It’s for a good cause though innit?

“Yeah, but we could contribute another way, I think we might-” He’s interrupted when George decides to join him. His leg is pushed off the arm as George crawls onto his lap and reclines backwards against the edge of the sofa. He makes a content sound, and proceeds to act as if nothing out of the ordinary has happened. Then, he settles a hand on the back of Bob’s neck and starts absentmindedly playing with his curls. Bob wonders who’s sanity he should question.

“All this space on the sofa and you decide to sit on me?” He gestures vaguely at the indeed, empty cushions, trying not to bonelessly melt at the way George is stroking the back of his neck.

“Aww you love it Bobby. Anyways you’re so warm, you know, I heard something about heat rising. Which means you must be hot, very very hot,” he winks coyly and Bob blushes, “And you looked so lonely sitting up there all alone. And your lap is much more comfortable than the sofa. I could sit here all day. And I love your hair. And, well, let’s see, um-” George pauses and looks up at the side of his face.

“But I digress,” he hooks an arm around Bob’s shoulders and pulls himself up so his lips are right next to his ear.

“Please? For me?” Bob feels a shiver travel down his spine at George’s warm breath.

“Don’t do that.” George grasps his chin and turns his head so their faces are inches apart. Bob resolutely doesn’t look at his lips.

“What?” asks George, faux innocently.

“You think every time you say “Please? For me?” I’ll do whatever you want,” and oh damn, he’s just broken his promise about not looking at those lips. “Well, not this time.” The words sound weak, even to his own ears.

George lets go of his chin, but Bob doesn’t move his head back. They stare into each other’s eyes, the atmosphere charged as if they’re daring each other to make the first move, before George leans down and presses their lips together. Bob makes a small sound and doesn’t protest when George deepens the kiss. He seems intent to drag out more of those noises from him and is definitely succeeding. George breaks the kiss, and watches Bob gasp, lips red and plump as he strains upwards to try and reach him again.

“Please? For me?” George aims for a smirk but ends up grinning crookedly.

“Okay, but on one condition.”

“Yeah?” Bob grins back at him.

“Kiss me again.”

“With pleasure darling,“ he dives back down.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this all on my tumblr btw at https://siliconpine.tumblr.com/


End file.
